


Drag Me Down with You

by Knuckles009 (RedCatEye)



Series: You're not the person I thought you were [2]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlotte is a helpful friend, M/M, Roman is a suspicious little bastard, Self-cest??, Yep Still not sure if self-cest or not, implied domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCatEye/pseuds/Knuckles009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after 'It started at the Bar', Roman's been getting a bad feeling around Mox. Maybe a night over at his brother's place would help. **Edit** On hiatus until further notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're the only one who doesn't see...

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that summary. Sucks, doesn't it? But anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the superstars mentioned in this story and I do not own, nor am I affiliated with the WWE. All characters belong to the World Wrestling Entertainment and I do not make profit writing this.

"So how are things between you and...Mox, was it?" 

Roman was staying over in Dean's hotel room, Jon asleep on the bed while the two older men were talking somewhere in the kitchen area. The Samoan was given a cup of coffee the minute he arrived and Ambrose ushered him to the kitchen where they've been munching on random fruit.

Dean took a bite of dragonfruit but otherwise, remained silent. Roman gently tapped at his brother's arm, causing the younger man to look at him.

"Did you hear what I just asked you?"

"Y-Yeah, I heard." The brunette simply answered. He stuffed the rest of the fruit into his mouth and chewed slowly. 

This was a cause for concern for the Samoan. "And? Are you gonna answer me?"

Dean opened his mouth to reply but Jon yawning from the bed caused him to visibly stiffen. Mox stepped into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. And judging by the bulge the indie wrestler sported, Roman figured that the sweatpants was all Jon wore. Truthfully, the Samoan didn't know why he noticed.

"G'morning, babe," The blonde greeted, planting a small kiss to his lover's cheek before grabbing an apple from the small basket in the middle of the table. Roman kept his eyes on Dean the whole time and noticed how Dean was purposefully trying to get as farther away from Jon as possible. "Hey, Roman."

Roman nodded in acknowledgement of the greeting but kept his watch on Dean. Something about the way he's acting seemed to scream 'Nothing's okay'. Anyone can feel the tension between the two and Dean has been acting really strange lately. Or, well, stranger than usual. If he didn't know Dean any better, he would think that it was just an off-day for his brother but no. Something's going on.

Jon took a big bite of his apple before he raised an eyebrow at his lover, who looked down at the basket of fruit in front of him. "Babe, I said 'good morning.'"

"Huh?" Dean seemed to have been snapped out of a trance. A flash of fear briefly flashed in his blue eyes. "O-Oh, good morning, Jon."

Mox's eyes narrowed, glaring at the brunette as his right hand dipped below the table, blocking Roman's view of what was going on. Dean yelped in pain and Jon casually rested his hand on the table. "So, how're the shows? Don't got a chance to catch up these days, what with this slut distracting me and all."

Roman's eyes widened at the derogatory name, completely taken by surprise at how casual Jon sounded about using the word on his lover. Dean, on the other hand, just shifted his eyes away, knowing that Roman would try to silently demand answers from him. The younger superstar just hoped that Roman would understand and just answer Moxley.

Thankfully, the Samoan took the hint. "Uh, they're doing great. Dean's got a championship opportunity at Survivor Series and he's been doing really good with the live shows."

"Really?" Jon asked, doubt hidden in his voice but Roman caught wind of it. "That's weird since he's been coming home with bruises, right, Dean?"

There it is again. Something  _off_  about Mox's tone just didn't sit right with Roman. And Dean nodded silently, obediently at the question. Although, it didn't really feel like a question. More like something else that Roman couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Is that right?" The eldest man asked, crossing his arms as he looked at Dean. Ambrose looked at him, almost begging him not to push further. The three men became quiet for a while, Roman and Jon eating the fruits they held as Dean kept quiet.  _'Almost like a dog,'_ Roman thought to himself as he swallowed down the grape he's been chewing. Finally, he got fed up with the silence, choosing to get up from his seat. 

"Well," He started, stretching his arms up above his head. "I'm going to bed. I get the couch, right, Dean?"

"N-No, man. You could have one of the beds if you want," Dean offered. "Jon and I could just share one."

Roman shook his head. "Nah, I don't wanna pretend like I'm asleep if you two wanna fuck. I'm taking the couch."

Jon crossed his arms on his bare chest. "At least take the mattress and the blanket, man. And the pillows."

Roman agreed to that offer. A few minutes later, he and Jon dragged out the heavy mattress to the living room area while Ambrose followed behind with the pillows and blanket. In a few moments, the makeshift bed was set and Reigns was just a few minutes away from crashing down on top of it. But before he could, he thanked Dean and Jon for letting him stay.

"No problem, Ro. Now get some sleep," Dean smiled. "Your eyebags are starting to show."


	2. ...How cruel he can be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman digs around for any information about Mox. What he finds was something he wished he could forget. 
> 
> And something that he hopes Dean would understand.

"So, care to explain to me why you called in the ass crack of dawn?" Charlotte asked as she sat down across from Roman at the table.

 

Roman didn't mean to call at...3 in the morning but he just needed to talk to someone so he called Charlotte to meet up with him at the nearby coffee shop. He had to promise the woman that he'd buy the coffee just to get her to agree. When she walked in, however, Roman had to resist the urge to laugh: Charlotte's blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, errant strands stuck out in different direction, she didn't bother with make-up, save for the faint color of lip gloss. She was dressed in a white shirt and baggy sweatpants. Basically, Roman tried his very best to not be an asshole and laugh at the woman's face.

 

Instead, the Samoan kept a straight face on. "I don't know actually. I just wanted to get away from both of them. And besides, Seth's probably asleep. You're a night owl, I knew you'd be awake."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Well, what is this about? I got nervous when you called, I thought something serious happened."

 

Roman wrapped his hands around his cup of coffee, trying to warm them up. He didn't know how to say it so the woman would understand.

He cleared his throat. "I think there's something wrong with Dean and Jon's relationship."

 

The blonde pursed her lips, her usually well-manicured fingers curled around the handle of her cup. Roman found the look on her face as odd, she almost looked nervous, afraid even. The Samoan asked her if she was alright and it took a while for Charlotte to answer.

 

"So you finally noticed, huh?" The blonde took a deep breath and continued when Roman didn't speak.

 

"Becky, Paige, and I had our suspicions about Jon but we never really talked about him since, y'know, we don't really know him all that well. But it was Becky who first brought it up." She took a sip of her coffee and waited for Roman to say something, which he did.

 

"What did Becks say?"

 

 "She said that, when we were at Raw last week, she sort of saw Jon...hit Dean. And Paige saw a bruise on Dean's wrist the other day. She asked him about it but he didn't wanna talk about it. Becky told me to talk to you about it because there's no way Dean would ever tell us anything himself. I didn't want to tell you at first because I didn't want you to think that I was messing with someone's relationship without really knowing what's going on."

Roman tapped his fingers against his mug, trying to understand it from the woman's perspective. He understood but just wished she'd told him about what Becky saw.

"I get where you're coming from, Charlotte, I really do. But I wish you did tell me. This is serious and we don't know how long this has been going on," The Samoan rubbed his eyes, willing the sleepiness away. "We don't know how long Jon has been hurting Dean. Hell, we don't even know if he'd done something worse other than hit him."

Charlotte pursed her lips. "I'm sorry, Roman. I just...wanted to do a little snooping around." Roman looked up at the Diva's champion, intrigued by her statement. The blonde continued.

"I follow Ambrose around backstage and, at one live event, he and Jon were arguing about something. And Jon just...punched him on the stomach and walked out of the building."

"So that's why he asked for a ride then," Roman concluded, remembering how Dean found difficult to eat. And now the Samoan knew why.

 

Charlotte suggested for them to check on Ambrose, maybe because she saw the worried look on the man's face. As promised, Roman paid for their coffee and the drive back to the hotel felt like they were driving forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo....yeah. Been a while but I'm back. I've been looking for inspiration from tumblr for this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sobs* It's so bad and it's another awkward ending, I know! C++ programming has been kicking my ass lately and I just had a presentation project at university. But nevertheless, hope you enjoy chapter 1 and I'll see you always in the next one!


End file.
